Breed of a different kind
by Firecracker27
Summary: It's four day journey to the other side of Moria. four days, four nights...of complete terror. when the fellowship travel through Moria one member falls victim of the constant dark of Moria forcing him to become vulnerable and show aside of the immortal archer no one has seen before. all except one when Aragorn realizes what is going on can aid his best friend before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

Breed of a different kind-1

Moria. Majestic in her beauty, queen of riches in her rugged stone, smouldering earth, and most of all darkness. The company of nine were in awe, all except one.

An elf, with long blond hair pulled elegantly back in a braid in elf fashion was among the fellowship. His stature was considered odd by most that looked upon him. But those who knew better didn't underestimate his strength. His bow, quiver, and twin knives sat ceremoniously on his back. His tunic and boots grey, leggings green, his blue eyes striking against alabaster skin, so fair. He was elfin royalty and few knew it, for he did not wish to brag about such a thing he found it more of a curse then a blessing.

The king of Mirkwood was very deceptive. Convincing all who were acquainted with him that he was considerate and fulfilled his duties with flying colors. In some ways he supposed it was true, but he was blood he was exposed to his father's true side all his life. The King of Mirkwood was a belligerent tyrant, callous and cruel not so to his kingdom but to his own son.

"Legolas?"

The prince snapped out of his thoughts when his close friend placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me for I did not hear your words." Legolas quickly apologized

The ranger smirked. "Clearly, I asked if you felt anything unusual in these lands."

The elf scanned the area, ears picking up very little, the more and more they ventured into the dwarf territory the more it disconcerted him. The sky was just as dark as its atmosphere and as much as he wished it he heard and saw nothing, he looked back at the ranger.

"Though the area suggests the latter I can say that there is nothing sinister lurking in these parts." Legolas reported.

"Of course not master elf the dwarfs are known for their secrecy!" the dwarf Lord shot back an air of annoyance in his deep voice.

"I find it hard to believe. Your vocalization alone would alert any enemy miles away." the elf responded coolly earning an angry huff from Gimli

Aragorn smiled the amount of bantering between the elf and dwarf was not enough to make things uncomfortable among the group but oddly a source of entertainment. All kidding aside the dark conflict between the race of elves and the race of dwarfs ran deep over the centuries.

A proud exclamation from the dwarf caught everyone's attention. "The walls of Moria!"

Legolas frowned, the craftsmen ship was indeed amazing but it only reminded him what lay ahead. His heart ached for the sound of the leaves blown in the wind, the hush of the long green grass, the flowing roar of the river that encased his senses in a delicious cocoon of peace. The stone was ominous in its own way; it played a lifeless tune than the soft notes of the trees he was used to back home.

They finally stopped in front of the hidden door, watching as the moon graced its presence long enough to illuminate the doors secret with it's light. The wizard explained the password to the rest of the company confident that he knew what it was. After the first attempt and than much grunting and pushing the door did not open.

Several failed attempts later the fellowship soon found themselves stalled, Pippin and Merry threw stones in the body of water that Legolas thought barely passed for a lake. Though he did not utter a word of complaint he couldn't ignore the anxiety creeping up in the back of his mind. He looked from the corner of his eye as Aragorn held Pippin's arm fast warning him not to disturb the water.

Frodo Baggins eyes lit up with an idea as he read the riddle out loud. "Speak friend and enter….without turning to the mumbling wizard he asked… "What is the elfish word for friend?"

The wizard lifted his head. "Mellon."

On command the stone door ground open. Everyone became alert at that moment; Gandalf patted the ring bears shoulder a pleased glint in his old eyes. Boromir leaned closer to the ranger.

"You know what would have saved a great deal of time. If we asked the elf in the first place." he whispered

Aragorn grinned at the remark as the company entered the mine. Gimli couldn't hold back his boasting.

"Soon master elf you will know the true hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fire! Malt beer! Ripe meat straight off the bone. And my cousin calls it a mine. A mine!" the dwarf's voice echoed eerily causing everyone to look closer.

Boromir eyes caught sight of the corpses strewn across the stair case. "This is no mine, its tomb."

Then everything seemed to happen at once panic, fear, yelling, fighting and soon they were all forced back into the place only moments before they wanted to flee from. All Legolas knew was that he reached Aragorn's side just in time to have darkness swallow them whole. His heart was racing his grip on his friend's shoulder was tight. As everyone's breath slowed, two thumps were sounded and light bit into the dark.

"So we are faced with the long dark of Moria. Careful now, it is a four days journey to the other side lets hope that are presence will go unnoticed." the Wizard solemnly said leading the group onward.

Aragorn straightened turning to the elf prince who still gripped the others shoulder. He raised his other hand and placed it over his. Legolas quickly removed his hand masking his fear from the rangers curious gaze, the man didn't have time to ask if he was alright as he swiftly brushed passed him and took up his spot between Sam and Gandalf.

No one dared to breathe a word for the better part of the night but hobbits were known to be very social creatures. Loud, and when they were not busy celebrating the odd special occasion they ate or sang. Being quiet for long periods of time was a lot to ask of them.

"How 'bout a song?" Pippin offered in a whisper to Merry.

"Pip, we are trying not to get caught. Singing is not a good idea." Merry replied also unhappy with the silence.

"Oh! I'm going nuts I need stimulation!" Pippin whined.

"No argument there." Sam shot back adjusting the pack on his back.

Legolas snapped his head to the right abruptly stopping causing Sam to bump into him. The wizard also noticed the lack of echoing footsteps turning around to see the archer's eyes locked on the black void. The elf's keen senses were always a blessing but sometimes it became his worse enemy. He wasn't sure if it was a trace of an echo on the air or something else.

"Mr. Legolas is something wrong?" Sam asked nervously

No something was here with them that he was certain. He fought the instinct to draw his arrow and bow but he would be shooting at a blind target.

Aragon passed the rest of his fellows coming besides the elf. "Am no ennes?"

Legolas tore his eyes from the dark surprised to see that all eyes were on him. "I am unsure this place is very irritating for my senses. I will let you know if something draws near."

The wizard looked at the elf with concern. He knew that elves were very sensitive to sudden change, but for a woodland elf to be thrust into a world of stone and darkness so quickly without adjusting to the environment was torture in it's self.

"Come we rest here tonight we have traveled for enough." the wizard announced

The hobbits sighed in relief glad for the chance to have a warm meal and to share a smoke with their friends. Gimli plunked down on a rock lighting his pipe he spoke around it. "So little hobbits you wish for songs but how about a story instead?"

Pippin bit into some sausage nodding his head eagerly. "Yes, we'd like that very much."

So the dwarf launched into a story of fire and war mining and stone. Boromir liked the idea of riches for it gave you power amongst other things the wizard watched silently from his perch on top of a stone enjoying the dwarf's tale. Aragorn dumped out his pipe shaking his head at the gawked expression of the hobbits, he looked up to see the ever watchful elf a few paces away from the group. He pardoned himself and walked over those who merely glanced at the elf prince would see that he was just doing what he did best silent and when needed spring into action in a moments notice.

But Aragorn knew better he could see the tension in his shoulders the way he crossed his arms along his chest, the slight flick of the eyes as they cast downwards instead of the ever looming darkness around them.

"Legolas are you alright?" the ranger asked

The elf flinched slightly turning to see his friend; his look was impassive as he looked at the man. Then a faint smile sat gently on his face.

"I am fine Aragorn… he glanced at the group than back at his friend…. "Gimli can spin quite the tale even I find it amusing. Don't tell him I said that or I'll never hear the end of it."

Aragorn smiled but his concern for his friend never left his eyes. "Legolas you do know that you can talk to me if you want."

"I know we're conversing now." he replied digging the toe of his boot lazily in the ground.

The ranger sighed. "You know that's not what I mean. You haven't been yourself since we descended the mount. I just want you can confide in me if your mind is troubled."

Legolas smile softened gently placing a hand on the rangers arm. "I know. Really I am fine weary are my eyes could you take first watch?"

Aragorn smiled sincerely. "Of course, go lie down."

The elf moved a few steps away then turned back at the ranger. "Aragorn. Thank you."

Aragorn nodded his head taking up the spot where his friend once stood. He frowned, Legolas was as stubborn as they come but it was in elfish nature not voice his tribulations. He could not help but sense that the anvil would fall and it would not fall kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR

Breed of a different kind-2

Legolas opened his eyes expecting to see mornings light greeting him with its beauty but he was met with unforgiving darkness. The cackling of the fire reached his ears and the eager conversation of food and the complaints of which direction to go.

He rolled over seeing the hobbits sitting around the fire, Frodo leaned against the rock behind him a smirk on his face. Merry lounged more comfortably and Pippin watched Sam stirring the contents of breakfast in the pot. He sat up looking around the cavern if it wasn't for Gandalf's lit staff and the fire he was sure his heart would cease to beat.

Aragorn saw his close friend get to his feet. Departing from Boromir and Gimli, who were in a heated argument about direction, met the elf with a smile.

"Good morning, did you sleep well." the ranger greeted.

The elf prince gave a quick smile in return but Aragorn could see the uncertainty in the elf's eyes. "If it wasn't for your words I would believe it would still be nightfall. That in fact, I've slept for only a few hours."

"There's a trick, I go by the hobbits need to consume food." he kidded hoping to earn at least a full smile from his friend but it never happened.

The archer looked uneasily around him the feeling something watching him was still there. Aragorn put an arm around his friend's shoulder. Leading him to the rest of the company who started to eat their morning meal. Sam smiled handing Aragorn and Legolas a dish.

"Here you are, boiled oats and…well just boiled oats. I'm afraid I didn't get the chance to gather some berries." the small hobbit confessed.

"It will suffice master Gamgee." Legolas answered quietly sitting cross legged on the ground close to the glow of Gandalf's staff.

Gimli grumbled along the lines of eating something somebody had regurgitated and decided to call it food. Aragorn dipped his finger in the meal bringing it too his mouth, he'd eaten far worse in his travels so it was considered to be alright. Legolas forced down a mouth full, not exactly eager to eat. A banquet could sit before him and still he wouldn't have the heart to consume it. He ate another mouthful not as big as the last, he finally got to his feet excusing himself he went over to his gear, picking up his quiver he sat on a rock and started to inspect his arrows.

Sam frowned. "Gee, I didn't think it was that bad."

Aragorn looked at the hobbit. "Do not be discouraged Sam he isn't accustom to…hobbit delicacies."

"How can that be? this is great!" Pippin exclaimed around the food in his mouth.

"Somebody could feed you something that came out of an animal's rear end and still find it great." Merry replied lifting his spoon and watched in disgust as it plopped back into the dish.

Gandalf rose from his spot walking over to the elf prince who set one arrow back in the quiver to only pick up the next one.

"How are you fairing, young prince?" the wizard asked softly.

Legolas didn't look up from his task. "I am fairing fine Gandalf Stormcrow, yourself?"

The wizard leaned on his staff. "I am weary. but I'm not as young as I used to be."

Legolas ran his fingers along the sleek arrow but Gandalf knew that the elf was always immaculate in his maintenance. Something far more serious troubled the archers mind and though he would never voice a complaint the wizard knew that he was suffering. It was clear in his actions that he was straining to keep it together.

"I know what has happened to you in your previous life." Gandalf said causing the prince to freeze his action.

A glimmer of horror flashed over his fair features as he locked his eyes on the elder. "Please Gandalf I implore you. Do not utter a word to the others for I cannot bear it to be public for I have yet to heal from it on my own." Legolas pleaded

"Not a word shall pass from my lips dear prince." the wizard answered sincerely taking the elf's hand in his own giving him a reassuring squeeze

"Gandalf, Legolas, we must begin are travels." Boromir announced as the last of the supplies were packed away.

Gandalf gave a nod at Legolas before taking his spot ahead of the company. Legolas swiftly put on his gear joining the fellowship as they once more walked their way through darkness.

Aragorn eyes were on the elf's back and had frequently remained there as the hours went on. Once in awhile he would engage himself in a conversation with Frodo about his Uncle Bilbo Baggins adventures. Then once the conversing had died down his eyes would lock back onto the lean back of the elf. The ranger shook his head he was being ridiculous Legolas was one of, if not the strongest person he had ever known. He had lifetimes over Aragorn, he could run laps around him when it came to combat he admired the forest elf and he had a sense that the elf knew.

The staircases began to get steep soon walking turned very much into climbing. Gimli simply took each step with ease and for a dwarf you'd think it would be difficult. Boromir lifted Pippin up handing him to Aragorn while Legolas helped Sam who had legged behind from all the extra weight on his back. The hobbit was surprised at the strength the elf held as he lifted him from his waist up to the Gondor soldier. It was like that a good part of the hour until they reached a door way and suddenly the calm path had become perilous as they were greeted with a narrow passage way.

It was long and stretched far. Boromir frowned. "Looks like we have to crawl are way through."

The wizard bent down eyeing the passage turning to the uncertain company before him. "It is a bit unsteady but we just have to be careful is all. Come now no sense standing around and fretting over it."

Merry shared a look with Pippin before following the wizard. Pippin immediately climbed in the passage followed by Aragorn, Frodo, Gimli, Sam, Boromir, and Legolas. The process was slow the passage curved and twisted Legolas stopped as memories flashed through his mind shaking his head slightly he closed his eyes. Counting quietly to himself in elfish, his anxiety settled in quickly his heart pounding in his chest, he felt unusually clammy. Inhaling he opened his eyes and continued forward on the slow pace, he tried his best on not dwelling on the enclosed area, the darkness that followed him with every crawl.

Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes were more like hours, and before long it was like time slowed. The exit was no where in sight his breath hitched in his chest he had to get out surely they could move faster. He stopped again his vision blurred shaking his head to clear it he concentrated on a song he was taught long ago.

After a hour and half of crawling, Gandalf let out a cheer. "Ah, the end is near."

A few minutes later the wizard felt ground beneath his feet waiting for the rest to come out. He helped Merry down, then Pippin. Aragorn let out a grunt as he jumped down glad to be free of the confined space, but luck runs out as the cavern started to shake alarm rang out. The ranger quickly reached out to the frozen Frodo

"Frodo hurry!"

The hobbit snapped out of his fear. Scrambling toward the ranger who eased him down as gently as he could. The shaking stopped giving the rest the time to move quickly. Gimli pushed away the helping hand of the ranger who simply stated that dwarfs don't need assistance, Sam awkwardly made his way out just as another tremor started.

Boromir gasped as the earth started to shake and debris started to fall. He powered through as the walls began to crumble but he was afraid that it was to late. He let out a yelp of surprise as he was shoved out of the hole harshly before the passage collapsed completely.

The Gondorian soldier dazed, raised a hand to his head. Everyone coughed at the dust and dirt that had been stirred up from the collapse.

"Is everyone safe?!" the wizard asked worriedly

Boromir got to his feet eyes wide with panic as he realized who had saved his life. Turning back at the sealed passage. Everyone's heart stopped at the realization that Legolas never made it out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: Hi everyone, I usually don't write authors notes but I just want to say thank you for reviewing this story. I honestly didn't expect to see that result.

Forgive my lack of information, I wasn't aware that elves slept with their eyes open and my grammar does need polishing. trying really am. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing very grateful. This chapter is short and I hope it comes across ok and I promise this isn't an abuse story in fact the end result of what happened to Legolas will be quite sad. Ok, this is long hence why I don't write authors notes. If I may call you such, read on friends.

Breed of a different kind-3

"Legolas!"

Aragorn called out his friends name for the umpteenth time. As he removed rock after rock dread mounted in his heart at the fact that the elf could be dead. Boromir was right beside the ranger hauling away the debris; both men were startled when a pair of smaller hands went in beside theirs.

"Master hobbit please this is no work for a Halfling." Boromir said to the scarf wearing Pippin

"You don't expect us to watch do you? He's just as much our friend as he is yours." the took shot back defiantly.

Boromir gently pushed Pippin behind him handing the hobbit a rock. "Form a line."

"Nye Lads you can't just rush in there and remove debris at free will. You'll make it worse for the lad if you do it that way. Gimli retorted as he pushed his way through the small group. He shook his head. "Aye this is going to be tricky of sorts but if ya follow my words we can get him out swiftly and carefully."

Boromir looked at his human companion. It was taking all of the rangers self control to stop and listen to the dwarf.

"Tell us Gimli." he answered his voice shaking slightly.

"Aye now listen carefully…..

Legolas gasped for air as he regained consciousness his body screaming in pain as his senses kicked in he tried to arise, but barely got an inch off the ground before the sharp pain attacked him snatching his breath away.

His head was pounding relentlessly as his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to remember what happened; his mouth was dry as he inhaled the dust and dirt that hung in the air. He began to panic at the enclosed space. He was in a rumble cocoon. Trapped!

He squeezed his eyes shut as memories played like a black and white flicker movie in his head. He opened his eyes, he was welcomed by the harsh sound of his own breathing. He shakily raised a palm to feel the rough surface of rock and dirt a few feet from his face. He weakly beat against it tears stung the corners off his eyes as the thought of death screamed in his mind; he gave a feeble attempt of trying to push the debris.

The elf prince in haled and ex-haled but it did not stop the memories that ravaged cruelly in his mind. He let out a strained cry before swallowing his fear boldly and stubbornly pushing the rock off his leg. He bit back a scream as the rock rolled teasingly to the side against the injury. He let out a gasp as he tried to move his leg but pain red and hot seared through his brain causing him to collapse back warm darkness threatened to take over him but he concentrated on his breathing. His ears picked up something…voices!

'Legolas!'

A blast of air greeted him then two pairs of hands reached for him before he lost consciousness.

Aragorn carefully took the elf up in his arms as Borormir reached in the passage pulling out the damaged quiver. The ranger quickly lay his friend on the make shift bed made of cloaks.

"Legolas, mellon, can you hear me?" the ranger asked as he pulled out a small blade cutting the one legging away to reveal the injury.

Frodo worriedly came over. His blue eyes on the fair elf his skin splotched with dirt his hair sprinkled with debris not at all what he was used to seeing of the archer. The small hobbit turned to the wizard who had come to stand by Aragon giving him a source of light.

"Gandalf."

"Hold this my boy." the wizard said handing the hobbit his staff.

Everyone watched as he placed a hand on the elf's forehead and one on the side of his face. Legolas gasped blue eyes snapped open a hint of panic crossed his face but he relaxed as he saw the wizard above him.

"…Gandalf?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Yes, old friend it is I." the elder said softly.

The elf suddenly was over come with embarrassment as he felt everyone's eyes on him. Ignoring them he sat up wincing at the pain in his leg. Aragorn put out his hand.

"Easy, your leg is badly injured." the ranger said with concern.

Legolas looked at his leg. "It is merely bruised Aragorn I am fine."

Everyone except Gandalf looked on incredulous as they watched as Gandalf helped the elf to his feet. Legolas drew in a breath than let it out slowly, his back to the company. He nodded his head in thanks to the wizard.

Aragorn joined Gandalf's side as he watched his friend take his broken quiver from Boromir who held his shock, limping away from the fellowship.

"I know elves were known for their ability to heal but I didn't think that fast."

"Legolas is strong willed and very stubborn as you know. It is his pride that carry's him to do such a thing… he turned to the ranger a smirk on his face… "And he can heal remarkably fast for an elf."

Gandalf turned to the rest of the fellowship. "Now we shall rest for the moment to gather ourselves come hobbits hum a merry tune."

Pippin looked at Merry. "Green dragon?"

Merry shrugged. "Sure, I guess that will do. But not too loud."

Gimli immediately lit his pipe to calm his nerves his mind troubling over the elf. Boromir sat down exhausted from the ordeal and Frodo and Sam whispered among each other about the archer.

Aragorn walked over to his friend who was busy mending the broken strap on his quiver beside him lay his bow; that also waited to be fix. The ranger noticed the slight shake of the pale hands as it worked over the strap and he swore he saw traces of remorse in his face.

"Legolas."

"Please, leave me be." the elf muttered his voice surprisingly held a hint of frustration.

The ranger frowned. "Listen, everyone is shaken up about what happened back there and despite what you say I know you're not fine."

The elf prince vigorously worked over the strap the ranger mistaking anger with frustration "Aragorn, can't you see I'm busy? You need rest, so do so and leave me in peace." he replied

"Legolas you need to…" Aragorn walked closer placing a hand on the archer's shoulder who abruptly drew away. Standing strong blue eyes flashing with anger.

"How dare you treat me with such insolence! I am not some helpless adolescent who needs to be comforted. I have been through war and disease, things that you could barely imagine, before you even drew your first breath. I am not a coward and despite what you think my words hold I still have a authority. So before you speak to me again in such a manner remember your place child!" the elf spat out.

His friend spoke with such aggression that Aragorn was stunned and was left speechless. Legolas turned back to his things, sat down, and resumed his task.

The ranger opened his mouth but closed it again. Turning on his heels, he left the area. Legolas closed his eyes in regret, ashamed that he let his emotions show so strongly, he let out a mournful sigh as he settled his quiver down beside his bow.

He never felt so alone, he swore that he wouldn't feel like this again he wouldn't put others out. He bowed his head and did the only thing he could do at that moment- pray.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer" I don't own LOTR

A/N: Hello, everyone I am breaking my no AN rule. I realized that you need to get to know my personality and you won't know unless I show you. I was hoping my stories would be enough but hey it also gives me good practice and I am kind of-sort of author. Right?

So, I have for you this next chapter that will no doubt earn a Awww somewhere along the lines. Honestly, don't know why people like to hurt the poor guy but apparently it gets results. I think people like the idea that they can be the ones to help him. At least that is my analysis. So, thanks for those who R&R much appreciated.

Breed of a different kind-4

Legolas stood for a moment before walking over to the ranger who was busy polishing his sword. He walked a couple paces before stopping completely; the ranger looked up at the elf who held a air of shame and guilt in his eyes.

"Is there something you want?" Aragorn asked coolly.

Legolas stared at his friend for a moment before swallowing his pride and sheepishly crossed his arms along his chest.

"I'm sorry." he muttered so quietly the ranger could barely hear it.

"What…I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that?" Aragorn teased holding a hand to his ear.

Legolas eyes flicked down to the ground his fair cheeks held a generous red tint. "I said I'm…sorry."

"Foooor?" Aragorn pressured rotating his gloved hand emphasizing the elf to go deeper into the apology.

The prince straightened realizing what the man was doing. "If you think I'm going to grovel like a beast for your acceptance you can forget it. I just want you to know that I didn't mean to snap at you so."

Aragorn laughed at the priceless expression the elf only wore when he apologized for such things. The ranger got to his feet sheathing his sword.

"I know, but I must admit you haven't called me a child since. Well, since I was young enough to be called one. Are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to leave me guessing till kingdom come?" Aragorn asked as he stepped in time with his friend.

"I…in time perhaps but for now can we just be friends that don't fight?" the archer offered as they joined the rest of the fellowship.

"Always." Aragorn answered patting the elf's shoulder.

Boromir walked over to Legolas. "You seem to be fairing well master elf, you're nothing short of a miracle. However, you saved my life so I am in debt to you."

"Nonsense, you owe me nothing." Legolas explained.

"My life is worthy of something master Legolas as is yours." the gondor soldier concluded before walking away.

Gandalf smiled at the elf before addressing the company once more. "Let us carry on."

The hobbits flashed a happy smile at Legolas as they once more ventured through the darkness. Gimli, who had remained several body lengths between the elf over their journey so far, had surprisingly taken a spot beside the prince.

"So, tell me wood elf do such creatures of your self heal with such hastiness or are you in a party all your own?" the dwarf lord asked with genuine curiosity.

"I have been blessed with many gifts master dwarf healing happens to be one of them but all elves are equipped with such survival traits." Legolas answered honestly.

"Well keep in mind that dwarves are also known for their talents." the dwarf shot back with a matter fact attitude that made an opening for the elf.

"Drinking beer and being skilled in gluttony is not what I consider survival traits. But than again you are short."

"Ho! And you think you are so much better than I?" the dwarf huffed out angrily.

"I do not think master Gimli. I know this in my heart." the elf slyly replied causing the dwarf to huff off in a hot state that left the elf feeling triumphant.

Aragorn came up beside him. "If I didn't know better I'd say you enjoy pestering him so."

"It keeps my mind sharp."

The fellowship delved into a series of conversations. From wine and bread, from archery to mineral deposits, to wizard spells, to tales of old, but all ceased when they found themselves standing in the great city hall of Moria. Row upon row of towering beams lined the vastness of the area a dwarf's master piece that even the most stubborn of elves could not deny its beauty.

"That's an eye opener there is no doubt about that." Sam exclaimed in awe

They walked as Gimli described the architectural talent of his people. Two hours had passed by and the hall showed no sign of ending.

Aragron walked onward stopping when he noticed that the tension in his elf friend appeared once more his eyes were darting back and forth. Frowning he placed a hand on his arm.

"Legolas are you alright?"

The archer's answer was to give a curt nod at the ranger but it did not fool his friend easily. Legolas started to divert his attention to little things like adjusting his chest strap or twisting his braid between his fingers even rubbing his hands together slowly. Tell tale signs that the prince was uneasy and Aragorn knew simply by experience when it came to his friend's nervous habits for he had seen them over their travels together. It was one or the other but never all three in one night.

The company continued onward but what happened next was startling. Legolas with out warning put arrow to bow and released it, disappearing into the darkness. Somewhere in the void the arrow landed on the floor, Aragorn and Boromir immediately unsheathed their swords the hobbits huddled together in a circle as Gimli held his axe tightly. The wizard however stared at the elf whose blue eyes held raw fear he had seen that look before and his heart pained at the memory.

Legolas tried to see the enemy he knew this time for sure that they were being followed, whipping around he pointed his bow to the east, lines of uncertainty creased his brow. The dark soon became a cursed curtain hiding whatever was lurking inside from his sights. He turned North West as scratching reached his ears.

"Lad what do you see?!" the dwarf asked becoming more nervous with every direction he pointed his bow.

The prince elf whipped quickly to the south his frustration mounting. How can he protect the ring bearer when he can't even trust himself? Aragorn guard lowered some as he saw the mounting frustration in the elf's face.

"Legolas?"

The prince eyed the void then suddenly all life seem to drain from his body as a flash of orange lit the dark. He suddenly felt hot and extremely vulnerable his grip on his bow slackened dropping it completely in sheer terror that made everyone uneasy.

"Valar!" he choked out stepping away from the impending danger that lay ahead.

A voice clear as a bell chanted in his mind growing louder. He took another step back shaking his head he covered his ears with his hands. "Valar NO!"

Aragorn sheathed his sword worry etching his face. "Legolas, what is wrong?"

The elf prince stumbled back a few more steps trying to block out the booming voice. His heart racing as he tried to sort out this evil that tormented him so. He shook his head. Trying to rid the dread, the sense of absolute abandonment, loss and fear.

"Nnn. Can you not hear it?" the elf asked causing the rest of the company to look at each other in concern and fear.

Aragorn stepped forward placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Legolas, what do you hear?"

The archer lowered his hands looking at his friends who stared at him as if he was losing his mind and in away he was inclined to agree.

"Must I tell you so? Surely you hear it?" Legolas asked incredulously, eyes pleading with his friend to say he heard what he did.

Aragorn glanced back at the fellowship looking to the wizard for help but saw that the spell caster was at a loss as what to do in the situation. He turned back to his friend when he saw his blue eyes lock onto the brown haired hobbit if fear had a face it was that of the elf.

Frodo unconsciously raised his hand to cover the ring around his neck. Legolas stepped back in horror at the realization what the source of his terror was. Without moving his eyes from the pale hand that held the ring he spoke his voice barely coming out.

"Valar, forgive me I….I cannot remain here any longer." he stuttered out as he took another step back.

Aragorn full attention was on his friend as he watched as the strong unwilling being he admire so fall apart at the seams.

"Legolas…. He called as the elf turned and began to go the other direction… "Legolas!" he called as quietly as he could, going after the elf.

The prince quickened his pace but Aragorn didn't give him the chance to get him to full speed as he snatched him by the arm.

"No! Aragorn let me go please!" Legolas pleaded in remorse, raw terror laced in his fair voice.

"Legolas!" the ranger spoke as he fought against his friend. He wrapped his arms around the elf's shoulders as he practically had to physically hold him still but it wasn't easy.

The archer easily freed himself from the rangers hold but cried out again as Aragorn grabbed him by the arm yanking him to him. "No no, no, no, Estel! Let go Please! let me go ESTEL!" the archer shouted falling to his knees.

Aragorn blinked down in shock as he saw the elf grip his tunic head buried in his leg. Two things made him stop. Fear of their presence being known and the fact that his friend had begged him to the point of calling him his elfish name. Both shaken by the ordeal and utter worry for his dear friend, he knelt down wrapping his arms around the quivering form.

"Mellon-nin, you are going to be ok trust me as you've always have…. The ranger suddenly realized that the elf was driven to the point of shedding tears he held the elf closer to him… "Oh, Legolas talk to me."

The ranger was helpless as he listened to his friends sobs. All he could do was hold him until the episode ended he knew this anvil would fall, he predicted that much, but clearly he underestimated how hard that impact would be when it did.

A/N: Is it ok? Makes sense?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR

A/N: Hi, next chapter sorry for the long update slight writers block on both of my stories. I personally like this chapter if I can so boldly say and I hope you like it too. So read on and be sure to tell me what you think any critiques would be helpful.

Breed of a Different Kind-5

Aragorn didn't know how long he had held his weeping friend. It felt like years his heart broke for him never did he think he would see such a strong creature fall apart so, perhaps in privacy but not publicly. The ranger cradled the elf closer to his chest in hopes to calm the shaking his friend held, he looked up to see the sad eyes of Gandalf looking down at him.

"Aragorn it is best you go join the rest of the company." the wizard said sincerely.

Aragorn flicked his eyes back to Legolas than back up at Gandalf. "I cannot leave him so."

The wizard bent over placing a hand on the rangers shoulder. "I know you want to be with him but I know what troubles his heart. I promise I will give you the answers that you seek. Now go."

Aragorn frowned, running hand down the elf's hair he pulled back… "I will be back, mellon."

Gandalf replaced the ranger giving a reassuring look at Aragorn before putting his attention on the elf. He took his hand placing it under the elf's chin.

"Come now my prince, cease these tears. What would your father think?" the wizard said bluntly but it got the archer's attention.

His blue eyes held such deep pain but also flashed with a hint of anger, but it subsided as the archer really met the wizard's face.

"Gandalf, please don't make me do this. I am no good to you this way. To protect Frodo in the manner I am in would do more harm than good." the prince begged

"Enough! Feeling sorry for yourself is causing harm. Be the protector and leader you are supposed to be and not the child you have become. Lord Elrond would not have wanted an elf of your stature to act this way nor will I allow it." Gandalf lectured harshly

The company watched the scene in front of them. Aragorn leaned against a pillar arms crossed his mind a capsule filled with unsettling thoughts. Boromir came up beside him, glancing over at the wizard and elf, their discussion to far away to make out words.

"What madness has claimed him so?"

Sam frowned. "Mr. Strider aren't elves supposed to be strong?

Gimli snorted at the hobbit's question. "It's clear that he cannot stomach the ways of the dwarves darkness is second nature to us. He, like most elves, are very sensitive to such things. Poor fool."

Aragorn straightened a mixer of anger and hurt in his voice. "You do not no him. Legolas is not like most elves master dwarf keep in mind that he would knock you down a peg if he heard such words."

"Ha! And you know him so well?" the dwarf challenged

"Yes." Aragorn sharply spat out

"Oh, than why does he cower so? If you know him you would understand his behaviour. Clearly you do not."

Aragorn stepped a threatening step forward. "Master dwarf, be careful on the next words that sputter out of that mouth of yours!"

"Oh, lad you should not under estimate me so. I could chop ya down to size with my axe, before you knew whatever hit you."

Aragorn unsheathed his dagger, but Boromir darted his hand out stopping the ranger. "He is not worth it Aragorn. Keep your head for the little ones are already tense as it is."

The ranger looked at the four hobbits. Close together, clearly worried over the present situation. Aragorn sheathed his dagger glaring at the dwarf before walking over to the hobbits.

"Strider I'm sorry this is my fault." Frodo muttered.

Aragorn titled his head at the apology. "Do not say such a thing. this is not your fault."

Frodo shook his head not willing to except that fact. He walked over lowering his voice he uncovered the gold band.

"It is the ring that has brought the doom upon us. Legolas knows it too, for I saw it in his eyes, for I have seen it Boromir's and Gandalf's. I should have never brought the ring to Bree." the hobbit miserably said.

"I can't deny that the ring has something to do what has happened to Legolas, but it is the evil spirit od Sauron that brings this doom on us not you…. Aragorn looked over at the wizard and elf as they were in discussion than back at the worried hobbit… "Frodo this is not your fault and it never will be."

The hobbit nodded before taking the gold band and slipping it back in the confines of his shirt. Boromir quickly strode over to the ranger.

"They are coming."

The company came alert as the prince. Picked up his discarded bow placing it securely on his back where it belonged. Silently he rejoined the group, as Gandalf led them on once more.

Pippin drew closer to Merry. "What do you think they were talking about?"

"I think it's best that we don't bring it up Pip." Merry replied as they walked on.

"But why?" Pippin asked not liking the secrecy that grew in the fellowship.

"Just don't." Merry firmly shot back causing the other to become silent.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Aragorn eyes were on the elf they had been walking on in complete silence for the last twenty minutes. He couldn't help but feel protective of the elf, he never forgot how they first met. He still had a lot of debt to repay to his friend even though Legolas did refuse otherwise.

Legolas felt the pair of eyes on his back sighing he finally broke the silence. "Do not worry so Aragorn I am fine."

Gimli snorted. "Fine? It will take many a drink to get me to believe that."

The dwarf let out a yelp as Boromir kicked him slightly in the leg giving a warning look. Legolas looked over his shoulder giving Gimli an unexpected smile.

"Perhaps, we shall have a drink together one day master Gimli."

Gimli's mouth gaped open slightly he wasn't sure it was mere suggestion that left him speechless or the kindness in that suggestion.

Aragorn frowned he didn't know what Gandalf said to the elf but he knew that whatever plagued the elf still had a hold on him. A couple hours passed when suddenly a stomach growled causing Sam to blush slightly a hand to his mid section.

"I don't know about you guys but I could use something to eat." the slightly plump hobbit announced

"Good idea master Gamgee, my feet could also use the rest." Boromir replied removing his shield.

Sam smiled setting to work as he unpacked the supplies with the help of an eager Pippin. Frodo sat down beside Gandalf in hopes of getting some comfort with his dearest friend, Merry handed the dwarf a lit pipe engaging in another conversation of dwarves history. Boromir leaned his head against a pillar in hopes of catching up on some much needed sleep.

Legolas sat against a couple pillars away lost in thought, he didn't look up until a pair of booted feet came into his view. Smiling slightly up at the ranger he patted the ground beside him. Aragorn took the invite a arm draped over a bent knee.

"…So are you going to tell me what that was back there." he said.

Legolas cast his eyes down to his feet. "It was a moment of weakness. It will not happen again so your mind may be at ease."

"My mind will never be at ease until your voice doesn't sound as lifeless as the very stone where surrounded by." Aragorn confessed.

Legolas leaned his head back, for awhile Aragorn didn't think the elf would say anymore but when he did again his voice was thick with remorse.

"This place is so cold and I don't mean air it's self. The darkness has tormented my soul, I hear there screams, feel their fear, taste their dread. The stones hold memories of blood shed and death, Gimli is proud of his kind but to know that a handful of his kind are left the sadness that taints these very walls has arrested my heart. So much loss I can barely stand it, but…all of it pales to the voice that taunts me so…. He looked at the ranger… "I fight it with my very being but it festers inside you till it shakes you to the core it shows me my past to mock me to tempt me into something even more dreadful."

Aragorn moved closer to hi friend placing a hand on his arm. "I will help you through it."

"The sentiment is welcoming, but it has taken every once of my strength from drawing my bow and striking the one who carries that ring… Legolas let out a groan shaking his head… "I don't want power. I already have enough as it is, but I yearn for it to be something better than I already am. This greed and want enrages me because I do not want to fall into the clutches of Sauron.

"You won't." Aragorn answered.

Legolas met the ranger's eyes a look of helplessness in his blue orbs. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't allow it. I promise, when you ever feel any sort of discomfort or feel like your going to lose control just come to me."

"Tell me Aragorn what happens when you fall under his spell. What then will you do?"

"I will fight it with all that is in me. We will win this fight." the ranger replied confidently.

The elf cast his eyes to the fire. "I do not share your strength of confidence but I do hope your right Estel for we will all perish if we don't.

A/N: like?

P.S: Please take a gander at my other story if you have not. Need all the insight on that one too. Sad to say. Thanks for taking the time to R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: Hi, everyone, I have the next update! Hope you like it. And thanks for R&R

Breed of another Kind-6

The fire had died down as the group fell asleep. Aragorn took first watch, frowning there was nothing much to watch out for other than darkness. He turned his head to the elf prince who lay beside the staff, Aragorn didn't want to doubt his friend but they hadn't come across anything so far that supported his senses, he could be very well paranoid. Gosh, know he was, the fire moulded shadows from the darkness and it played with his eyes he had to force himself not to draw his sword.

Fabric rustled as someone moved it was Frodo who surprisingly lay beside Boromir. After the incident on the mountain he would have thought he'd stay clear of the soldier, but everyone was on edge. Gandalf wasn't making things easier with his own uneasy behaviour.

An incoherent word wisped out from the group, Sam wrapped his arms around his pack causing the man to smirk. Suddenly someone shot up causing the rangers eye line to fall on that individual, he quickly made his way over to Legolas his chest rising up and down, blond locks thrown about his shoulders in the jerky movement. On closer inspection he saw that his skin had a thin sheen of sweat on his brow his hands curled at the end of his tunic in an attempt to stop his shaking. His blue eyes laced with fear that made the ranger squat down beside the prince.

"Legolas, are you alright?" he asked moving a blond lock behind the elf's ear.

The gentle gesture calmed the elf down slightly. The fear in his eyes subsided as he looked at Aragorn. He un clenched his fists bringing his hands to rub his arms.

"Sorry, Estel I just…bad dream." Legolas answered quietly not to wake the rest of the company.

Aragorn eyes noticed how the elf rub his arms a shiver shook the elf's fame. He reached out his hands to take the elf's in his own, alarm etched in his face.

"Legolas your hands are like ice!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the pale hands in his own.

Surprisingly the elf did not protest in fact he just closed his eyes at the warmth of the others hand. Another shiver went through the elf's body.

"Come over here." Aragorn stated as he hauled the elf to his feet.

He sat the elf in front of the fire while Aragorn went over to his own belongings pulling out his cloak. Coming back to the elf draping it over his shoulders, he sat beside his friend holding the princes hand toward the heat.

"I wish the flame was stronger." Aragorn whispered.

Legolas let out a sigh. "When did I become a burden to others?"

Aragorn moved closer to Legolas as he shivered again. Wrapping an arm around the elf rubbing his hands up and down.

"You are not a burden to me. I told you I'll be here for you no matter what." Aragorn encouraged.

Legolas nodded tiredly as he laid his head on the ranger's chest and soon found himself fall asleep. Aragorn drew him closer to him his eyes locked on the dim fire his mind briefly flashing over the first time he had met the elf.

Another hour past when Boromir arose surprise to see the archer in the rangers arms. Aragorn lifted his head at the sound of Boromir's steps.

"I won't lie this is surely an odd to see." the soldier whispered.

"He had a bad dream I brought him to the fire he was so cold he was shivering." Aragorn explained causing Boromir to raise an eyebrow.

"We are all cold what makes him get such treatment?" Boromir enquired coming closer to the duo.

"Elves are naturally warm creatures for him to be so cold is not a good sign. This mounting stress is not helping things."

"Why not wake Gandalf to ignite the fire once more?"

Aragorn tilted his head at the sudden concern from his kin. He glanced back down to the head buried in his chest.

"I did not wish to disturb him, besides; Gandalf needs as much rest to lead us on."

"I must admit this darkness is having its toll on me, four days feels like eternity." Boromir answered looking around the hall.

Aragorn also looked around. "I fear that he is right."

It was Boromir's time to tilt his head. "Who?"

"Legolas no matter what he is going through he is never wrong. What if there is truly something following us, waiting to attack?"

"Then we shall be ready if this enemy does so." Boromir firmly said giving an assuring look…. "Go get some sleep I'll keep watch."

"I will stay here." Aragorn answered.

"Very well."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The next morning Gandalf lead the way once more. Aragorn stood beside the archer but a cry from the dwarf lord drew everyone's attention to a dimly lit room. The company followed the dwarf as Gimli anguished cries sounded out as Gandalf translated the writing on the stone tomb. Gandalf found a large book wiping several months of dust from the cover. Everyone listened as he read the disturbing journal, all except one hobbit as his eyes caught sight of the dwarf skeleton sitting unnaturally on the edge of a well.

Legolas drew closer to Aragorn. "We must carry on. We cannot linger."

Aragorn looked at his friend placing a comforting hand on the elf. Then fate dealt a deathly hand as a curious touch of the hobbit Took sent skeleton, chain, bucket and all plummeting down the wall, everyone stood stock still as Gandalf turned, a glare that could put fear in any enemy rested on the regretful face of the tiny hobbit. What seemed like centuries the clattering and banging came to a stop, the company waited a few more seconds before letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Gandalf unwavering glare became a release of anger as he slammed the book shut.

"Fool of a Took! Next time throw yourself in there and rattle out some of that stupidity!"

Pippin lowered his head but a rhythmic boom sound echoed below them causing everyone to become alarmed.

Legolas ears picked up the all too familiar shrieking sound. "ORCS!"

Frodo unsheathed part of his sword confirming the elf's exclamation. At the sight of the vibrant blue Sam cried out. Boromir sprung into action standing part way out of the door snapping his head back as two arrows slammed into the door inches away from his face. He rolled his eyes as a roar sounded out from the darkness. He looked at his friends.

"They have a cave troll." he stated in disbelief.

From their fight ignited everyone pitched in as a hoard of orcs burst through the door the troll not far behind. Each member was scattered apart as they were engaged in their own separate battles, several heart pounding minutes later the fight had come to an end.

Legloas turned as everyone gathered around the prone form of Frodo Baggins. All was lost when the hobbit gasped; Aragorn disbelieving looked at the hobbit with shocked eyes.

"How can it be? You should be dead."

The hobbit revealed his secret showing the elfin chain mail underneath his shirt. Legolas flicked his eyes at the door, Gandalf turned to see the worry in the elf's eyes. Getting the hint he once more took the lead racing down the corridor Legolas looked above him as the awful creatures emerged from the cracks of the ceiling, snapping his head to the left while Aragorn looked to his right, their way of escape was getting narrower Gandalf came to a grinding halt as the door ahead was blocked soon they drew close together as they were fully surrounded.

Gimli let out a roar as the orcs snarled and hissed, but a large boom sounded coming quickly as the door behind them glowed with orange light. Everyone watched as the orcs disappeared just as quickly as they came. Legolas pointed his arrow trying to figure out where to shoot.

Boromir leaned close to Gandalf. "What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf tone was one of fear and regret. "Creature of the deep. A balrog. This foe is beyond any of us. RUN!"

Everyone did not hesitate as they took off to the exit. Everyone froze as they saw the winding stair cases that spiralled for miles. Boromir quickly led the way followed by Gimli, Merry, Frodo, Pippin, Sam, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas.

As they made their way further downward the area became extremely hot and with each foot stop the walls shook. It was quick pace fear driving them, Aragorn glanced behind him to see the elf wasn't losing ground but it was a foolish thought for elves were naturally fast. Gandalf encouraged the hobbits as they pushed themselves onwards.

Another foot step shook the walls and the staircases as they came increasingly more dangerous. Chunks of debris started to fall upon them. Aragorn let out a shout as boulder slammed in front of him driving the section of stair case away to the unknown depths below. Something connected with his head and fell unconscious, Legolas watched horrified as the ranger began to slide over the edge.

"Aragorn!"

Bolting forward the archer slid across what was left of the stairs. The rest of the company turned in time to Legolas struggle to keep the ranger from falling to his death. The ground beneath his feet little by little began to shorten everyone watched in horror as the elf cried out as both ranger and archer disappeared from their sights!

A/N: Wow, didn't see that coming did you?

Thanks for reading!

FC27


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: Hi, sorry for the delayed update. Had slight writers block I hope this chap is worth the wait and it's not that long sorry. Read on. PS Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes not the best writer.

Breed of a Different Kind-7

Boromir shot forward ignoring the sudden rise in heat though all seemed lost an arm suddenly appeared on the edge. The solider gingerly came forward shocked was putting it lightly as his eyes fell on the elf prince a death grip on the rangers forearm while the other desperately clung to the edge. The ceiling shook violently urging Boromir to bend down holding out his arm.

"Reach!"

"I dare not." the elf prince replied worry for his friend out weighing his will.

"You must or we are all doomed!" Boromir shot back

Legolas gritted his teeth summoning all the strength he could he let go of the ledge putting his faith in the soldier who yanked the elf up the brittle stairway threatening to break away under the strain. Just when all was lost a pair of short arms joined the human. Together they hauled both archer and ranger to safety, Legolas face flashed an incredulous look at the dwarf before him.

Aiding a dazed Aragorn the fellowship wasted no time. Hurrying through the maze of stairs the booming steps echoed behind them.

"We're done for!" Sam exclaimed as he caught sight of debris breaking away from the walls across from them.

"Keep going Sam we'll be alright." Frodo urged as they followed the wizard.

Pippin nearly collided into Merry in a panicked state. Rounding the corner Aragorn was more aware of what was happening he pulled away from Legolas who gave a worried look in return. The ranger gave a reassuring grin.

"I'm alright."

"Good. The last thing we need is to fall behind." Boromir replied.

The trio quickly caught up to the rest of the fellowship. Boromir shot forward taking the lead barely keeping up right on the aging steps. Confident that they would make it out alive but he was caught off guard as the stairway suddenly dropped off. Waving his arms to keep himself on balance he pitched forward certain to fall but felt strong arms pull him back. Without a word Legolas jumped onto the lower staircase looking up as Gandalf looked uncertainly behind him.

"Gandalf." Legolas urged with a beckoning of his hand.

The wizard threw himself forward easily caught by the prince. Boromir went to aid the dwarf but the warrior thrust out hand exclaiming loudly.

"No one tosses a dwarf!"

His feet just hit the edge teetering dangerously backwards. Legolas grabbed hold of the brown lock yanking the dwarf to safety.

"Ag, Not the beard!"

Ignoring the complaint Legolas aided three of the hobbits and Boromir. Aragorn protectively grabbed Frodo as a large boulder slammed behind shaving the all ready fragile staircase. Legolas carefully stood on guard as Aragorn strategically manoeuvred the stairs to go straight leaning forward the ranger and hobbit jumped caught by the elf and soldier.

To make matters worse arrows soon wisped through the air at their targets. Legolas put arrow to bow releasing it with a zip hitting its attended target square on point. Not given time to breathe the company continued onward the heat rising. Gandalf suddenly stopped grabbing Aragorn by the arm.

"You must lead them… he nodded his head… "The bridge is near."

Aragorn gave an incredulous look in return only to receive a harsh shove forward.

"Go!" the wizard demanded.

Aragorn turned and followed the order as the fellowship swiftly made it across the bridge all halted as the wall crumbled shadow engulfed by flame. The Balrog arose from the depths flaming whip in hand licking the darkness around it. Gandalf stood defiantly in the middle of the bridge.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor… go back to the shadow."

Everyone stopped in the door way to outside frozen in their spots at the sound of the wizard's voice.

"…You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun…. Raising glowing staff and sword in hand he exclaimed… "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The fellowship watched in stunned silence as bridge and balrog fell away from their sights. Wearily Gandalf turned to join the company but a sharp crack resounded the fiery whip wrapped tightly around the wizard's ankle dragging him to the edge. At that moment everyone's heart stopped except for the brave hobbit Frodo who lunged forward to help it took all of Boromirs strength to hold the hobbit back as he called his dear friends name.

Gandalf clutched at the ledge eyes locking on to the stock still fellowship.

"Fly you fools."

Then he was gone plunging into the dark depths below. Arrows once rained in the air forcing the group to flee. Finally light greeted them but all were too much in shock to be happy about it.

Legolas barely could comprehend what just took place as the anguished cries of the hobbits rang out. He felt his heart shatter to a million pieces. Aragorn's voice was barely audible as he slowly and numbly walked down the hill.

Boromir's loud voice broke through his shock.

"Give them a moment for pity sake!"

By night fall these hills will be crawling with orcs!" Aragorn retorted his voice held as much pain as everyone felt but he made it his duty to carry out Gandalf's final wish… "Legolas. Gimli. Get them up."

The archer walked over to the sobbing Samwise. "On your feet Sam." he uttered softly.

Aragorn managed to gather up the broken fellowship leading them toward the woods of Lothlorien. His heart was filled with sorrow he didn't know which was worse to see the death of their leader or the Forlorn look and silent tears of the hobbit Frodo.

The sun began to fall bringing dusk upon the land. Looking around him. Aragorn decided this small sheltered area was good enough to rest. Boromir in glum silence gathered wood for a fire.

Eventually as the night grew late the hobbits fell asleep along with Gimli by their side. Boromir lifted his eyes from the fire to look at the ranger across from him. Then looking up to see the elf sitting against the tree head hung low.

"What sorrowful time it's been. You should get some rest if you to lead us the next morn." Boromir offered gently.

Aragorn snapped out of his thoughts. Nodding a thank you at the soldier before joining Legolas. Coming closer he saw the slight shake of the elf's shoulders rarely did he see his friend in this state only once had he seen it before.

Frowning Aragorn sat down beside the archer. "Are you alright mellon?"

Legolas lifted his head at the sound of Aragorn's voice. Without a word he got to his feet.

"I wish to be alone. Estel."

The ranger watched silently as the elf sought refuge somewhere else. Sighing Aragorn leaned his head against the tree trunk only to endure a restless sleep.

A/N: ….Yeeaaah….Thoughts?

FC27

Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR

A/N: Hey another update. Cool huh. Ok as to response to the last chapter I was kind of lost on what to do about the end of them getting out of Moria. I didn't want to change the ending due to the fact that in both movie and book were awesome and I didn't want to play around with that. Yes legolas is an elf not human I hope I didn't mess that up. So this chap is 100% me. So read on!

Breed of another kind-8

When Aragon awoke, his body was stiff and his headache was beyond kind. Wincing he got to his feet taking a good look around. Frowning at the large distance between the elf forest and where he was.

Gandalf wanted him to lead them on. He was no leader he was a ranger, a tracker, but not one to take the reigns and go forward. He looked back at the hobbits that lay fast asleep; Boromir was close by sword resting beside him as he leaned against the tree.

"Do ya care to share what's on yar mind Lad?"

Turning Aragorn looked at the dwarf a pipe resting on his lap. The ranger shook his head.

"I have nothing that is worth talking about. I take it you got the last watch."

The dwarf huffed throwing a thumb in the direction behind him. "The elf has taken watch I could not sleep so I decided to have a moment to myself."

Aragorn made his way over to his friend who ceremoniously sat in a tree eyes ever watchful. He stopped looking up he couldn't hide the smirk that came across his face. A memory playing in his head when he first saw the elf immersed himself in nature. Where men considered it odd elves did this naturally but the smirk dissipated as he saw the distant gaze in the elf's eyes. In all fairness as much as the fellowship was heavy hearted with the loss of Gandalf. Legolas knew the wizard long before any of them ever were born it he couldn't imagine what the prince was going through and he wouldn't dare voice his emotions to anyone. No matter how much it pained him.

"Legolas." Aragorn called up. Worry flooding his mind as the archer didn't respond… "Legolas."

Legolas snapped out of his daze looking at the man who called him. He held the remorse behind his soft smile.

"Did you sleep well Aragorn?"

"As best as I could under the circumstances." the ranger answered as the elf gracefully descended the tree landing gently to the ground below.

Legolas walked over picking up his gear he silently put it on. He held his bow in his hand the conversation he had with Gandalf prevented him from finishing the task. It wasn't until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder did he place it on his back.

"Have the others awaken?"

Aragorn lowered his hand. "Gimli is the only one. I want the hobbits to get as much rest as they can. It's long journey especially for Frodo."

Legolas nodded slightly before making his way over to the mall camp. Aragorn grinned at the slight rise of smoke rising in the air. Sam hunched over the black pot stirring the contents with his spoon he brought to his mouth blowing on it before tasting it. Frowning he reached into his bag pulling out a small leaf tearing and dropping it into the pot with renewed hope.

"I thought you'd be sleeping Sam." Aragorn said approaching the hobbit.

"Well I was going to… he breathed on the spoon tasting the contents some more… "But my stomach wouldn't have any of it. I really need to start finding some herbs this is the worst concoction I've ever tasted."

"That is a big word for you little one."

Everyone looked up to see Boromir walk over a half hearted grin on his face. Sam titled his head.

"Stomach isn't hard word at all."

Boromir's grin widened into a smile. "No it is not."

"I'm starrrrrving." whined Pippin as he followed his nose to the source of the smell.

"Well you'll change your mind when you've smelt this. Not to put anyone off is all." Sam quickly added.

Aragorn sat down as Frodo and Merry joined the group. The ranger noticed the dark circles under Frodo's eyes as he sat down beside him.

"How are you doing Frodo?"

The little hobbit only shrugged, clearly miserable about the previous day's events. Aragorn once more looked in the distance not comfortable venturing into such forbidden territory, but they had to get to Mordor.

"Here you go Strider. It isn't much." Sam explained as he offered over the small bowl.

"Thank you Sam."

The little hobbit poured another bowl turning to hand it to Legolas who was suddenly absent from the company.

"Where did Mr. Legolas go?"

Aragorn lowered his bowl at the question joining everyone as they looked around. Boromir stood up clutching his sword as he heard a branch snap.

"On your guard." he said in a hushed voice.

Aragorn to unsheathed his sword Gimli coming up beside him creating protective barrier for the hobbits behind them. Everything became quite besides the harsh puffing of the dwarf lord beside him, a bush rustled. Something appeared and on pure instinct Gimli threw his axe missing his target by an inch slamming into a tree.

Legolas turned his head stopping a moment to look at the axe. The two men sheathed their weapons at the sight of the archer who yanked out the stout weapon from the tree. He simply walked over to the dwarf handing it to him.

"And what do ya think ya were doin?! It is not wise for one to skulk around in the woods." Gimli huffed in annoyance and a tad bit relived.

Legolas didn't answer the dwarf lord instead walked over to where Sam sat causing the hobbit to swallow hard. But his nervousness ebbed away as the prince opened his palm to see several different herbs resting in the palm of his hand.

"Will these suffice master Gamgee?" Legolas asked softly.

Sam eyes widened in surprise. "Very much so! I didn't think such plants grew in these parts."

"They are hard to spot if one just wanders." Legolas answered sitting down on log he removed his one dagger. Bending down he picked up a rock and started sharpening the blade.

Boromir turned to Aragorn. "How does one carry on with such calmness and keen focus? Do elves not mourn like we do?"

"Elves deal with death differently than men do or for any other kind for that matter."

"I've said it once I'll say it again. Elves are very peculiar."

An hour later the company made their way through rugged terrain a river flowed by giving the hobbits time to fill their satchels and move on. Aragorn looked up at the sky the clouds began to darken, great, the last thing he needed was rain. Legolas stayed at the back of the group lost in his thoughts.

' Have faith in what you do and always trust in hope. Fear is to be over come dear prince it is there you can draw your strength.'

Suddenly something caught his attention something on the wind. Pausing his ears pricked as the sound grew louder. He looked at the rest of the fellowship as they carried onward. He made out a whooshing sound he looked behind him to the west.

"So the elves from Lothlorien. Are they the same as Rivendell elves?" Pippin asked Boromir.

"I'm not sure I've only been to Rivendell once. As for Mirkwood I've never ventured that far east." the soldier answered honestly.

"Well how about you Strider?" Pippin asked turning his attention to the ranger.

"Well Rivendell has been my home for quite sometime. However Mirkwood has also been a trusted ally to Rivendell. The only one who could answer your question Master Took is Leg-"Aragorn trailed off as he turned around seeing his friend a little ways behind them. Brushing past the group he went over to the archer who scanned the skies around him.

"Legolas what is it?"

"There is more than one." the prince answered.

Aragorn unsheathed his sword on guard as he tried to see what the elf did. "One of what?"

Legolas eyes hit Northward eyes catching the metal clad hands and flowing black cloaks. The foul beast they rode on flew threw the air. His blew eyes widened as he saw the dark hole hidden in the cloak.

The ear piercing shriek rang out. Legolas let out an agonized yell falling to his knees covering his ears in attempt to drone it out.

"Legolas!" Aragorn quickly was at his side.

"…They are coming…ngh!" the archer breathed out squeezing his eyes shut.

By that time Boromir caught up to the ranger. "What is wrong?!"

Aragorn didn't answer as the elf prince crumpled to the ground. The ranger caught him before Legolas fell unconscious he uttered one word that made both men's blood run cold.

"Nasgul."

A/N: :O Wow.

Review!

FC27


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR

A/N: Hi, thanks for the support of this story and for the other one. Much appreciated. So this is the next chapter and I hope it's worth the wait I was really struggling with writers block but I think I came out on top. Also this is not a slash story what so ever. None of my stories will be. Reason being I can barely come up with a decent story with them just being friends. Oy vey! Anyway. Read on friends!

Breed of a different kind-9

Boromir unsheathed his sword. Eyes watching the sky. "Let them come. I'll strike them down one by one if I have too."

Aragorn picked up the unconscious elf. "Boromir! You can't. They are immortal the chances of them striking you down is more likely we have to find shelter now!"

"Boromir!" Aragorn called one more time before heading back to the rest of the group.

The soldier reluctantly followed the order racing after the ranger. Out of ear shot he saw that the others new the implementing doom coming there way and took off running.

Aragorn desperately looked for shelter taking the lead when all seemed lost he saw a dip in the terrain. Skidding to a halt he saw the over hang below. Boromir was right beside him helping the hobbits down first than Gimli he jumped down taking the unconscious elf into his arms giving the ranger enough time to join them below.

Frodo suddenly transfixed raised his small hand to the golden ring around his neck as a voice only heard by him encouraged him on. The strong flaps of wings were heard above and moments later a shriek so sharp sliced in the air causing everyone to block their ears in attempt to muffle the sound. Pippin closest to Frodo forgot his discomfort quickly took his friends hand.

"No Frodo!"

Two more shrieks joined the air making everyone become still lowering themselves out of sight as the beast landed above them. Aragorn closed his eyes praying that they would go unnoticed. In a split second three things happened that would make that prayer go unanswered. A sudden shift of feet of an unbalanced Merry bumped into Sam that sent a pot to dislodge from the pack and tumble noisily down the slope below.

A loud shriek became louder. Snapping open his eyes Aragorn gripped Legolas tightly. "Move now!"

No hesitancy lay among the fellowship as two by two tumbled down the steep slope. Boromir quickly aided the ranger with the semi-conscious elf the sound of beating wings becoming louder. The hobbits hoofed it as fast as their little legs could take them. Gimli pointed to the right leading the group on into a thick brush that deep into the forest quickly aiding the hobbits out of sight by the time he got himself settled Aragorn and Boromir just got themselves out of sight everyone ducking down. The nasgul circled around the area like vultures over a dead prey.

Several more shrieks later the beating wings began to become faint as they left. Cautiously coming up from out of their spots they looked at the three disappearing Nasgul flying south.

"Heading toward Isngard. No doubt." Borormir stated with hate.

"We cannot use fire not for a long while. It's too risky." Aragorn added.

"Where do we go?" Merry asked still shaken from the ordeal.

"We still head to Lothlorien but we must rest this place will do fine." the ranger said turning his attention to the elf prince.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Aragorn sliced open the loaf of bread. Handing it out to the company before him his eyes flicking over to his friend who had once more fell into darkness. He didn't know what was wrong with Legolas he had always been a pillar of strength instead he was more of a burden then Frodo. That in it's self says a lot.

"Strider. Is he going to be ok?" Pippin asked worriedly as he picked at his bread.

"I'm not sure. He has never been this weak before ever since Moria he has been very unstable…he sighed… "I wish Gandalf was here Legolas is my best friend, but he knew the deepest corners of his heart more than I could ever no."

"How old is the elf?" Boromir asked before eating a mouthful of his meal.

Aragorn shrugged as he put his knife back in his belt. "I've lost track last time I asked he was over five hundred years old."

Gimli choked around his mouthful swallowing and exclaimed loudly. "Over five hundred?! That cannot be. When was the last time ya asked?"

"When I first met him."

Sam looked at the archer than back Aragorn. "He sure looks pretty good for an old folk."

Aragorn grinned actually. "He's fairly young as far as elves go."

"GANDALF!"

Everyone was startled by the sudden out burst lifting their head to see Legolas shoot forward rudely awaken from the nightmare he had. Aragorn quickly was at his side.

"Legolas are you alright?"

Legolas fair faced creased with remorse bringing his hand up to cover his eyes. Shamed that he let his emotions get the best of him yet again. He didn't want this out of everyone in the fellowship he would have been the one to help the wizard shoot an arrow stun the balrog but instead he turned and ran. A coward. That's what he was, a coward.

"Valar, forgive me." The prince choked out.

"For what?" Aragorn asked confused by this apology.

"I could have saved him. Gandalf should not have had to perish so when I alone could have done something…. Legolas looked at Frodo… "I have brought this burden upon you master Baggins a burden you should not have to carry."

Frodo turned his eyes downward Bilbo said those words to him before he left Rivendell but he was grief stricken because of the ring…. He looked at the forlorn expression of the elf prince… why was he so upset? Does he truly think he is responsible for Gandalf's death?

Aragorn placed hand on his friend's shoulder talking in elfish. 'Mellon what burdens your heart so? Gandalf is only part of your grief what do you fear that you cannot confide in me?"

'You would not understand Estel.' Legolas answered quietly

'Give me the chance to. Please, it troubles me to see you suffer."

Boromir frowned at the secret conversation between ranger and elf. He should not be so suspicious, after all this man was to be his king was he not.

Legolas closed his eyes. 'Ada…'

Aragorn hand rose suddenly as the elf abruptly got to his feet. Aragorn quickly followed him.

"Legolas!"

"I need to be alone." the prince shot back.

The ranger didn't take that for an answer as he went after him. Legolas you know I will not stop until I know what is wrong."

"It is nothing to concern yourself with."

"Legolas! You have not been yourself since Moria. I am already concerned, you are not yourself. What are you so afraid of?"

Legolas stopped. "Gandalf…he told me that I must face my fears that I see fit. So I choose to face it on my own."

"Aragorn brushed past the archer facing him. "What is their to gain if you face this struggle alone. You have more strength if you have solid support."

Legolas frowned casting his eyes downward. "Estel please…."

Aragorn voice softened. "Legolas, I am your friend do you not trust in me?"

'…I know you are my friend Estel for how long I do not know.' Legolas concluded before finding sanctuary among the trees.

Aragorn stood in his spot for a moment lost in his thoughts when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down he saw a worried Frodo.

"Aragorn…. The hobbit trailed off his blue eyes asking the question.

"He will heal in his own time. Come you need to rest." the ranger looked over his shoulder once more before ushering the hobbit back to the fellowship.

Meanwhile, Legolas sank down against the trunk of the tree. He could not even find peace among the nature he loved so well. Closing his eyes flashes of dust and darkness played behind his lids a haunting memory he'd rather forget than a flash of light, a man with gentle eyes came to view. When the elf prince opened his eyes once more they were moist with unshed tears.

"Gandalf…" he whispered.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, he bowed his head and let out a sob. How could he go on when the only person he knew that could get him through this was gone forever.

Aragorn removed his cloak placing it over Frodo as he slept. He was confused, scared, and worried. He sat down on the ground resting against a boulder arm draped over a bent knee he took out his pipe raising it to his lips only to put it down beside him. As he looked at the worn group before him it made him wonder. When the simplest task before him is falling apart before his very eyes how could he ever be able to sit on the throne of Gondor and rule a kingdom?

Sighing. Laid his head back hoping the morrow would be kinder than the day had been.

A/N: ….oh the angst of it all.

P.S: If you are interested in what happened to Legolas in his past…it will be explained in a future story that I have planned for later. Also excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. Working on it.

FC27

Review if you see fit.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR

A/N: Hi here is the next chapter….ugh! Read on

Breed of a different kind-10

The fellowship ran across the lush green fields into the towering wilderness of Lothlorien. It was a marvellous sight enchanted by a powerful magic but they did not marvel at it long as the atmosphere changed about them.

Aragorn frowned he didn't know these parts as well, he heard Gimli whisper something to the hobbits along the lines of how he had eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox only to have a split second a sharp arrow head directly in each eye line. Legolas was the only one capable enough to match the speed of their foe meeting them with his own arrow and bow. Aragorn was met with a familiar face one that brought him peace for the first time in days.

The strong elf before him stood glaring at the dwarf. "The dwarf was breathing so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli gloating pride deflated at the remark. Setting the life long conflict a side Aragorn stepped forward conversing with him in elfish.

"Aragorn we can't stay here we must head back!" Gimli stated nervously at the several arrows pointed at his head.

Frodo nervously darted his eyes to the ground away from the eyes of the wood elf. Without removing his eyes he answered Aragorn's request and that of the dwarf's remark.

"You have entered the wood of the lady of the realm. You can't go back."

Legolas sheathed his weapons as the company was led through the large terrain. The leaves crunched under their feet as they weaved through the wood path by the time they reached their destination it was dusk. As they entered the elf kingdom everyone was in awe towering trees seemed to stretch for miles. Blue light illuminated the entire area in a pale soft glow they all stopped at the foot of a long staircase. Aragorn swallowed hard at the sight of the elf witch.

Boromir became rather shaken as she made ye contact, though greeting was that of sincerity and kindness she did not hide her powers from the company. Gimli oddly seemed smitten with her but it was the hobbit Frodo that was left uneasy.

"You all must be weary from the long journey. Come and rest."

Moments later everyone settled in. Legolas changed out of his clothes and into that of his royal garbs of course provided by Galadriel aware of his royal status. Merry took out his pipe and Pippin's handing it to his cousin. The scarf wearing hobbit took it gratefully lighting it up they both lounged on the blanket of grass. Frodo made himself comfortable in the hollowed out tree.

Legolas looked around for his best friend hoping to apologize for his behaviour but he was busy comforting the Gondor soldier. Instead he took up a silver pitcher dipping it into the crisp clean water as he raised it his ears picked up the soft singing echoing among the trees. Smiling softly he took in the words however it made his grieving heart heavy reminded once more of his dear friend.

"A Lament to Gandalf." he stated softly.

"What are they saying Merry asked unable to understand the elfish language. Legolas turned to the hobbit blue eyes filled with sadness.

"I do not have the heart to tell you. For the grief for me is still to near." he explained.

Legolas took up his spot setting down the pitcher he poured it into the wood bowl. Untying his hair he let the blond locks fall around his face scooping up the water in his hands he splashed it against his skin glad to wash the dirt and grime away from his face. After cleansing himself he worked on his hair using his fingers he threaded through the locks freeing all tangles from them.

"Am I interrupting?"

The prince looked up smiling at the ranger. "Not at all."

"Boromir is shaken up pretty badly." Aragorn said removing his sword

"So is master Baggins. Did she not talk to you?" Legolas asked as he started to braid his hair.

Aragon did not answer but the archer knew that she had for she had talked to him has well. He took up the tie wrapping it around the end. He threw it backwards. Aragon grinned.

If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a girl." he teased.

"If you had this to take care of on a day to day basis you would do the same." Legolas shot back with a grin.

Aragorn smiled. "Now I haven't seen that in a long time. I miss your smile."

Legolas smile turned into a slight frown. "Aragorn I am really sorry."

The ranger held interest in his eyes at the sudden apology. "For what?"

"I haven't been honest with you. I should never have let my emotions rule me, in your time of need I abandoned you and for that I am truly sorry."

"You are grieving. I understand." Aragorn answered pulling a blade of grass to twiddle between his fingers.

"You have also suffered a loss and here I have selfishly put my needs in front of yours it will not happen again." The prince said with an-matter of fact attitude that made the ranger chuckle.

Legolas titled his head at his friend's behaviour. "What is so amusing? I mean what I say."

"I know. You remind me of an adolescent boy, it's cute."

"I have centuries above you. I assure you I am no adolescent of any kind!" the archer exclaimed

"Sure I'll go with that." Aragorn replied a coy smile on his face.

Legolas let out a huff a slight pout to his lips but it broke into a grin. "I suppose in some ways I am immature."

Aragorn tossed the blade of grass in front of him. "You said it not me."

Silence filled the space it wasn't until Legolas caught sight of Frodo did he speak. "I worry for him. He should not bare such a burden alone."

"He isn't alone. We are with him and we will remain with him till the end." Aragorn stated.

"He is weakening I see it with every passing day. How can I protect him from something I cannot see?"

Aragorn looked at the worried expression on his friend's face. "Gandalf had faith in the fellowship so we will continue to carry that faith. However, it is I that fears that I will not be able to lead us to battle."

It was legolas's turn to look meet his friends concerned face. He placed a hand on the rangers shoulder. "You were born to lead Estel for you are the king of men."

"Future king." Aragorn corrected softly

Legolas sighed lying back on the ground arms resting on his stomach he looked up at the trees. "Whatever happens I will be by your side."

Aragorn lay down beside him. "Any chance I could change your mind?"

Legolas closed his eyes. "No."

Aragorn chuckled once more before long both fell asleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

'ADA! ADA!'

Legolas shot forward damp with a cold sweat. He raised a shaking hand to his forehead his breath slowing down. He cast his eyes upward, it was still night he went to lay back down when an odd noise caught his ears and then a yell. He quickly got to his feet making his way to the source.

He turned the corner in time to see Galadriel return to her placid form and the hobbit Frodo sprawled on the ground the ring clutched in his small hand.

"I did it I passed the test." she whispered in disbelief.

Both confused and worried the prince quickly descended the steps coming beside the hobbit. "Frodo are you alright?"

Frodo quickly nodded his blue eyes still locked on the elf witch. Legolas placed a comforting hand on the ring bearer.

"Go get some sleep master Baggins."

The hobbit eagerly complied getting to his feet he ran up the stair case. The prince turned going after the she-elf.

"Wait. What did you show him?" he demanded coming up to her.

She turned meeting the prince's eyes. "It was for him to see and him alone."

"…Are we destined to fail? Is this quest in vain?" he asked a desperate tone in his voice.

She gave a sympathetic look coming over she cupped the side of his face in her hand. "My dear prince you are not worry for it is not your burden. It is the choice of the ring bearer that defines this mission. Now go you must rest for you have a long journey ahead.

Legolas bowed his head before heading back as he ascended the stairs Frodo met him.

"Legolas…I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I will not be able to do this." he confessed blue eyes clouded with misery.

Legolas knelt down to the hobbits height. "You need not be afraid Frodo Baggins. I vowed to aid you in this journey and I intended to keep that promise. You have my word."

The archer was caught off guard as the hobbit suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck. He smiled softly returning the small gesture. 'It will be alright.' he thought as he closed his eyes…. "It will be alright."

A/N: Ta da! A cruddy chapter. Not happy with this one.

FC27


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR

A/N: Hi, sorry for the slow updating had writers block bad. I hope this chap was worth the wait. Forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Breed of a different kind-11

Legolas jolted awake, his heart racing he looked about him with panicked eyes. They had left Lothlorien to his dismay he felt at home there but it wasn't safe lingering there. He stiffly got to his feet the early morning air capturing his breath; he was met with a hint of sunrise poking through the dark clouds.

He scanned the area. Nothing but dark forest and the rivers that carved their selves through it, he stepped his way down to the small fire that had reduced to ash and embers. He picked up his bow and trekked off into the forest to get fuel and a descent meal.

Aragorn dumped the ashes of his pipe on the ground beside him when he saw the elf prince venture into the wooded area. He had taken the morning watch but did not attend to the fire in fears of disturbing the sleeping hobbits and of course the Nasgul that was no doubt close by.

He stood up walking down from his perch smiling as legolas returned with a small bundle of twigs and a hare in his other hand.

"You never cease to amaze me." Aragorn stated taking the hare from his friend.

Legolas gave a grin bending down in front of the camp fire. He glanced up to see the sleeping Hobbits huddled together for warmth.

"I have not seen the Nasgul since Moria. The little ones need to keep up their strength preventing even the littlest discomfort will easy the stress they carry."

Aragorn looked at Frodo then the ring around his neck. Thinking for a moment he looked back at the archer.

"Have you been tempted to take the ring?"

Legolas paused his task looking at Frodo then resumed his task. "I wish I could tell you otherwise but I have been drawn to it on many occasions. I do not believe I would be able to carry the ring if I were given the task to bear it so."

Aragorn remained silent as he took the hare and began to skin it. By the time the fire was burning and the meal was cooking the rest of the company had awoken. To human, elf, and dwarf they were surprised to see the less then eager demeanour in the four hobbits before them. Each one looked exhausted especially Frodo.

"Do not despair little ones. All will be fine once you've had a good meal." Boromir stated

Each one shared a look as the quartet remained silent though they took up their meal they only grazed at it with half hearted attempts.

"Perhaps, master Gimli should tell us a story." Boromir offered trying to make the mood light

Pippin swallowed a bite of his breakfast. "…Mordor is getting closer. How do we get through there without being notice?"

"Gandalf said we must stay together in order to achieve victory. We must have faith master Took." Gimli explained.

"Gandalf isn't here is he?" Merry threw out plunking down his bowel.

"Gimli is right; we cannot despair so lengthily over the past. It is the future of Middle Earth we must focus on; if not we shall all perish."

"Saurmon is so powerful how can we even fight such a being without Gandalf?" Sam asked glumly

Aragorn sighed. "I know everything right now feels like things are against us. To be honest you're probably right, but we will fight until we cannot fight no more."

"Easy for you to say. You're not small." Pippin replied.

"Master hobbits you must cease-"

Everyone turned as a soft gentle tune broke through the tense atmosphere. Everyone's eyes honed in on the elf as he sang. His eyes closed and head bent slightly the hobbits soon forgot their predicament as the elfish words surrounded them in a comforting cocoon of notes. When the song ended and Legolas opened his eyes he looked at the hobbits and gave a sincere smile.

"You need not worry for Valar will keep us safe and as long as we have each other we cannot fail."

Pippin's face brightened as he smiled back. Merry too smirked as he lit his pipe but Frodo got to his feet and left the fellowship.

Aragorn rose from his spot going after the ring bearer. "Frodo! Where are you going?"

"I need to be alone. Aragorn."

"It isn't safe for you to wander far I shall go with you." Aragorn offered and to his relief the Hobbit did not decline him.

As the duo walked down the path Frodo stopped turning to face the human. "Aragorn, what do you truly feel in your heart?"

The ranger titled his head in curiosity. "Well, I am afraid but I do trust in hope that we will end this journey soon."

"I wish I shared it. Gandalf was my friend I'm really lost with out him." Frodo confessed.

Aragorn laid a comforting hand on him. "I know."(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Boromir and Legolas were busy getting things organized while Gimli (for the first time) was enjoying the tales of the Shirer.

"Dwarfs can be a stubborn lot but this one acts more like a child when it comes to tales and such." the soldier said as he adjusted his horn more firmly to his belt.

Legolas glanced at the group. "It is good to see joy in their faces once in awhile. It's been a hard struggle these days of late."

"As soon as this quest is over I am looking forward to see my kingdom again. I do miss it so."

Legolas straightened, strapping on his quiver. "I to yearn for my homeland but-"

Boromir became alert as the elf suddenly took an interest with the trees around him. He stepped forward unsheathing his sword.

Legolas answer was to put arrow to bow. "Orcs!"

Shrieks sounded out as a herd of orcs rushed out from the bushes and at the company. Boromir scrambled for his sword raising it in time to catch the hard swing of his enemy.

Unsheathing his daggers Legolas protected the stunned hobbits while Gimli took up his axe and charged at his target.

"You've chosen the wrong dwarf to anger!"

"Hobbits stay together!" Legolas threw over his shoulder.

The trio nodded their heads nervously gripping their choice of defence. Pippin gasped as Legolas ducked from a harsh swing stabbing the gruesome orc in the throat.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Aragorn stood protectively in front of Frodo as the handful of orcs circled them. Frodo's hands shook as he gripped his sword.

"It's alright Frodo. Fight hard and don't stop."

Frodo swallowed nervously but did just that as the orcs descended upon them like bees to honey. The ranger swung his sword plunging it deep into the orcs stomach turning in time to have his dagger slash another's face giving the mortal blow.

Both ends fought like that to the point that it felt like eternity. Legolas sharp eyes caught sight of another group heading passed them. Turning he saw their target, wasting no time he shoved the hobbits into the care of Boromir and Gimli.

Gimli threw his axe at a large orc sending it collapsing backwards against the rocks. Turning he saw the archer running away.

"Come back here…Blast!" he exclaimed as he barely dodged a sword slamming his way.

Legolas feet flew over the ground to the unsuspecting Frodo and ranger. Sheathing his daggers he took arrow to bow sending one off seeing it slice through an eye while another one impaled one straight in the back. As he made it over the ridge he caught sight of his friends who impressively ward off their attackers.

"Aragorn!"

The ranger halted for a split second as an arrow lodged into the orc's neck suddenly sent his opponent keeling over.

Frodo was glad for the extra help as his energy was barely there. Before they knew it their attackers were grew less and less until finally their were not one left standing. Aragorn gave a thankful grin as he caught his breath coming beside Frodo.

"Are you alright?"

The young Baggins nodded "I never want to experience that again I thought we were goners for sure."

"Come the others will need our help." Legolas beckoned leading the way.

By the time the trio met up with the rest of the company they too were gathering themselves up from their battle.

Gimli glared at the elf-prince. "And where did you run off to in such a hurry?!"

"They were need of my assistance." Legolas replied.

"Do not be harsh Gimli he was right to go." Boromir stated as he helped Pippin and Merry to their feet.

Aragorn took the front. "We must hurry there will be more."

Everyone complied following the ranger. Aragorn turned to Legolas. "What do you see?"

Legolas scanned the land. "It's best that we head north wes…"

Horror crossed the ranger's face he saw an arrow head clean through his left shoulder. In shocked curiosity Legolas looked down at the sudden injury. With a pained gasp he collapsed completely to the ground revealing the orc standing several feet behind him!

A/N: Oops.

FC27


End file.
